


Untitled

by chasingbluefish



Series: Discord RS 24Hr Challenges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingbluefish/pseuds/chasingbluefish
Summary: The boys go check out a club Dorcas told them about in Soho.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third challenge! Luminousgloom prompted us with photos of the Heaven and Hell Lounge that used to exist in Soho and the words are: 
> 
> heaven, hell, hot, Soho (London), silver spoon, sugar cube, rum, secret, leather.
> 
> I wanted to go somewhere different than this but alas. Also it's supposed to end with sex but it's late and my brain won't smut. BUT I will write it over the next week and add it on.

It was Dorcas who told them about the club. A real trip. The coffee was good and the bar downstairs was great too, surrealism and no judgement. Sirius had no idea what Soho was or where but once the theater of the place was explained he was scheduling it into their very limited free time.

“What are those?” Remus looked up from buttoning his shirt.

“We’re wearing them. I looked into this heaven and hell thing. You muggles are strange.”

Hazel eyes slowly assessed the headbands hanging from Sirius’ fingers and the red leather horns adorning them. His thoughts drifted back to Dorcas’ mention of the wild costumes some patrons wore and he let his eyes drag further. The leather jacket wasn’t a surprise. Sirius had more than one and they all looked ridiculously good on him. The leather pants however? Those were new. And the way they hugged his boyfriend’s body was more than good.

“No halos?” He managed finally.

“You are the furthest thing from an angel I’ve ever met. And so am I. Besides, all the fun is downstairs isn’t it?” The words left the darker man's ’ mouth before he could consider how they sounded.

“Oh I don’t know, I think you can make the entire thing fun if you try.” Remus was smirking as he turned to yank one of the headbands from the other. “Not always about the main event.” A lone finger trailed over a leather-covered hip.

“No, no it’s not.”

 

“You look hot in those. Hot as…”

“Don’t.” Remus groaned.

“Hell.” Sirius finished with a grin, causing others in line to chuckle.

“That was painful.”

“I had to.” The brunette continued to grin, leaning in steal a quick kiss as the door to the lounge was opened. A group of patrons stumbled out onto the street and they were ushered inside.

The bright white was a shock to the senses after the black of night and Remus glanced up at the sunflower and cherub light covers, to the espresso machine. A few people were scattered along the benches with mugs, cream, fancy silver spoons and bowls of sugar cubes on the table between them.Sirius snatched one and tossed it into his mouth as they passed.

A gaping devil’s mouth welcomed them to the basement stairs. Rock music drifted up as they shouldered down into the darkness.

“Wow…” Sirius breathed, taking in the bright red flames crawling up the walls, the scarlet upholstery. Satan’s naked backside had been artfully sketched up the central pillar. Light eyes fell across the rounded shape. “Mm...decent. Not a patch on yours though is it?” He made sure to grab a handful of firm flesh through the worn denim covering the latter. Remus smirked, leaning back into the touch as they navigated the crowded space towards the bar. Aptly named cocktails were scrawled across a chalkboard. Hell’s gates, El Diablo, Witch’s Brew, Black Devil Martini, The Devil’s Torch, The Old Flame. Bloodsucker.

“I want something with rum in it.”

“Gin.” Remus replied as they leaned up to shout their order over the music in the jukeboxes. After some quick questions the pair walked away with Witch’s Brew and The Old Flame.

All around them groups of people congregated, danced, indulged. A woman in full angel regalia lounged across a table, pupils blown wide. Everyone exuded a carelessness and a joie de vivre that was contagious.

“This was an excellent fucking idea.” Sirius spoke into Remus’ ear with a wide smile, one arm around the paler man’s waist, the other balancing his drink. Remus leaned against his lover with a laugh and downed his glass in one solid streak that had his adam’s apple bobbing and Sirius’ gaze transfixed.

“Jealous?” The werewolf arched a brow.

“Very.” Sirius licked his lips.

“You’ll have to patient then. You brought us here. We queued for an hour to get in...and as you said: Brilliant fucking idea, hm?” Remus let his free hand travel down to press and then drag along the vee of his lover’s hips, teasing the warm flesh trapped beneath tight leather. A low groan of frustration rumbled in the back of Sirius’ throat and he reached to bring that hand back but Remus snaked out of his grip and darted back towards the bar for a second drink. Grey eyes tracked his every move.  
“Really playing the part aren’t you?” Sirius called after him, miming the horns atop their heads.

 

Hours later the pair tumbled out into the night. After barely half a block Sirius snatched Remus by the elbow and dragged him into the nearest dark corner. A dirty little space between two shops, bricks grimy, rubbish bins stashed against the back fence.

“Not the best spot to apparate.”

“We aren’t. Not yet.” Sirius grinned, walking Remus back against the wall and kissing him hard. Even as he returned the embrace, Remus shook his head.

“No. We are not getting picked up by the police in Soho for public indiscretion. Hell, Moody would probably show up to obliviate the police after letting us sit in a cell all night-”

“I don’t know what any of that means but I don’t care. I’ve been waiting for this all night-”

“Then we need to find somewhere that isn’t a yard away from the street.”

“Not when you have magic.” From the sleeve of his jacket Sirius slipped out his wand and cast a quick camouflaging spell, another to repel muggles. In such a tightly packed area of London it would seem strange but anyone who had a similar thought would suddenly feel the need to be elsewhere. At least for as long as they needed.

“You’re full of good ideas tonight.”

“I’ve been known to have a few....” He dug his fingers into disheveled waves and dragged Remus into another searing kiss. There was nothing tender or sweet about it. Pure need fueled their embrace, nipping and sucking and licking their way into each other with intent to devour. Remus yanked Sirius’ white t-shirt from the waist of his pants, dragging blunt nails over the exposed flesh with a groan before going to work on the button and zip.

 

“ When we get home…” Sirius began, sucking and biting his way down Remus’ neck, “I’m going to bend you over the sofa and-”

 

“Fuck me.” It was a statement, not an answer. 

 

“Spread you wide...make you...ohhh...” They’d managed to work their trousers open in record time and Remus sighed as Sirius shoved up against him, the soft skin of their cocks sliding together. Scarred fingers dipped between them and Remus shoved the leather down further, palming and then rolling the heavy sack, teasing. Sirius bit down on an exhale, his teeth breaking skin right behind Remus’ ear. That bright flash of pain went straight to his prick.

 

“No...now. You’re going to fuck me now.” He growled, voice dripping with want.

 

“Am I?” Sirius mouth was busy sucking a path down past the collar of his lover’s shirt but he paused immediately and flicked his gaze upwards. 

 

“Yes. I need you to fuck me Sirius, I’m dying here.” Remus’ voice had turned into a desperate rasp, his grip on the other man tightening incrementally, edging towards more pain than pleasure. Sirius’ hips jerked in response, cheeks flushing darker.

 

Logically apparating would only take a few seconds and they would be in the safety of their flat but logic was not a fundamental necessity at the moment. 

 

Instead Remus disentangled himself from the brunet with record speed and spun on slightly unsteady feet to face the wall. After a second's contemplation he backed away a bit and then leaned forwards, palms flat against the bricks to brace himself.

 

“Admire the view later!” He threw over his shoulder when Sirius didn't immediately ravish him. Instead he was staring fixedly at the skin on offer, eyes hungry.

 

“Pushy. I ought to-”

 

“Sirius-"

 

And then the other’s hands were on him, yanking his jeans down clear to his ankles and tugging his hips out further.

 

“Faster…” Remus groaned as Sirius nuzzled the nape of his neck, familiar spells said quickly and clearly, the sudden feel of slickness inside him as his body vibrated with need. He rocked back against Sirius, into the hard flesh of his cock. 

 

“Fucking gorgeous.” Sirius hissed, one finger slipping low to quickly prod and then sink into the searing heat of his lover. Merely to test to efficacy of the spells. Remus instantly sank back on it with a hiss of breath. 

 

“They worked, damn it, fuck-”

 

“So needy Moony…” Sirius groaned, withdrawing his finger and quickly stroking himself with a stifled grunt. One arm hooked itself under slim hips to drag Remus’ ass further back, shifting the angle just a bit while the other arm stretched up, palm flattening itself next to the other man’s on the wall. 

 

With one swift move he sank into Remus with an exhale of breath, arm pulling his hips against him. Beneath him his lover cried out with a loud curse. 

 

The angle wasn’t perfect and it could have been more coordinated but it was exactly what the need inside them demanded. Hard, hot, fast. Messy as hell.

 

“Fuck...nng…” The fairer man's fingers dug into the mortar between the bricks, body rocking back and forth with every thrust. 

 

Having his need suddenly, ferociously, met was heady as hell and he struggled to keep their pace. Heat swirled through his core and he pushed back, sinking onto the other man with a groan, forcing him deeper.

 

“Fuck Moony…” Sirius hissed, voice raw. 

 

His cock ached for touch but even one hand off the wall would pitch them face first into the concrete.

 

“Uhhnn...Sirius I need you to-"

 

“This?” The brunet panted back, teeth grazing the back of a shoulder as the arm under Remus’ hips shifted. 

 

Suddenly he was trapped tight between his own body and the hard muscle of Sirius forearm. 

 

“Yeah...that’s... _ Christ _ …” 

 

Remus had already been halfway there but now as he worked himself up into the snug space created between their bodies he could feel the tell tale rush at the base of his spine and the tight pleasure-pull of  _ now, so close, need _ , that seemed to draw on every part of his being. Behind him Sirius’ thrusts were starting to falter just a bit. Barely enough to notice but Remus could pick up the new hitch in his breathing, the tighter grip on his hip. 

 

“Come on Moony…I can feel you…” The darker wizard groaned against his neck and he shivered, hips frantically seeking more friction. Sirius shifted his arm just a bit and then suddenly his hand was there, grasping him tightly, strokes fast and sure. 

 

“Fuck...fuck, fuck…” Remus ground out as orgasm washed over him, cock pulsing and spilling over. 

 

“That’s right...so beautiful.” Sirius was rumbling beside his ear, hips still working as Remus struggled to stand. Three hard thrusts later and he collapsed over his lover, body stuttering through the white hot heat and starburst of his own release. 

 

Seconds ticked by filled by laboured breath as the pair found their way back down to earth. Sirius slowly withdrew from the other man, magic murmured by both to clean up the mess. Unsteady hands moved to put clothing back to rights and make sure everything was tucked away. 

 

“I can’t move.” Remus chuckled as he finally removed his palms from the wall and turned around the face his lover. 

 

“ My legs are jelly.” Sirius nodded, leaning into him, head dropping to rest on a barely-covered shoulder. “Worth it though.’

 

“My arse hurts.”

 

“ Want me to kiss it better?…” He chuckled, thwapping his partner on the hip. Remus winced, arms encircling a slender waist as they used the wall for support. 

 

“Endorphins are taking care of it...that was…”

 

“Endorphins…” 

 

“Muggle science.”

 

“ The things...the good chemicals right?”

 

“Yes. Those. Sex is the best endorphin maker there is.” 

 

“And love. It’s got the other one...oxywhatsit.”

 

“Oxytocin.”

 

“That.”

 

A fond chuckle escaped the lighter haired of the pair and he pressed a kiss to the darker crown. 

 

“Can you apparate yet?”

 

“Probably another minute. Are you alright though?”

 

“I’ll be sore tomorrow but we’ve got magic for that. And a ridiculously large bath.”

 

“You really are gorgeous.” Sirius lifted his head, eyes tracing his lover’s face. Remus, already flushed from their exertions, bit his lip and tightened his hold on Sirius. Compliments were always something he found hard to accept but as always, Sirius was entirely sincere.

 

“And you are a marvelous creature.” He countered. 

 

“Fuck, we’re being sappy.” Sirius grinned.

 

“No one else around to hear it though. Means it never happened.”

 

“Oh good, I’d hate to destroy our reputation.”

 

“Yes. Utter arseholes. No redeeming qualities. Complete twats.”

 

“That’s us. Steal your last bagel.”

 

They laughed and held each other, still drunk and high on the chemicals sweeping their veins. 

 

“Home?”

 

“Yes Jeeves.”

 

“Jeeves?” A dark brow arched.

 

“Nevermind. Yes. Home.”

 

And with a loud crack the alley was suddenly empty.

 

 


End file.
